reliving a nightmare
by ashleyhendrix53
Summary: Wyatt family out vengeance and the ministry
1. starting over

It's been a year since Ashley and Roman has been in wwe Roman is now on raw Ashley is on smackdown who is Dean ambrose manager Dean turn on Bray and become a baby face Bray hasn't been seen since last year are you ready for your debute yes but I'm scared why Bray gone but i feel his presence he back and out for vengeance your safe with me I promised Roman that nothing will happen to you lets they walked out omg is that Ashley sure is the bell rang one two three Dean won the match all the sudden lights went out Bray face on the titantron ohh Ashley I'm back she was so scared hush little baby don't cry Bray said with a evil laugh and turn on she looked up at the titantron he was gone


	2. a little to late

meanwhile backstage Bray is looking for leilana but Dean has her he said go hide in the locker you stay right I'll be right back sweetie I want my mommy she said I'm scared it's OK bri is coming but he comes the Wyatt family all of the sudden lights went out go find her demanded the heard a whimper they open the found her grab her let me go she screamed keep her quite now then As they left bri came running and she was gone and she was screaming Dean heard briand came rushing Ashley baby is gone she said and then she fainted Dean went to find Roman and running in to wake up what happened our she's gone Bray has her


	3. a new member

Let go of me she screamed keep her quite now he demanded now we got her let's get out of here the put her into a limo sped off let me go she bit he's hand you little brat tied her up now good now my don't be scared your mine now and and daddy will Never find now got to sleep my precious lamb for soon you will be home and they put her sleep ok we're her got her room ready and put on a iv now while take of unfinished business ok


	4. race against time

Meanwhile on raw the shield just arrived to confront the Wyatt family all the sudden the arrived in the arena and made their way towards the ring on my god Cole look who's here it's the shield their in the ring Braun come out here right now he demanded the arena went black and there he was on the titantron were is leiana oh she's in hands let her go never you have someone I want and you know her well you can't her her for the baby I'm not going to let happened never then I keep her bye with a evil laugh they turn on and he was gone


	5. the trade

Meanwhile the phone rings it was Bray oh Roman I have someone here to meet you.now my little lamb talk to your daddy now Daddy please I'm scared if you want to her again at compound but come alone no one else got it now is a deal or else he said with a evil laugh ok I'm coming oh and one thing let Ashley got it ok but harm my baby please and hung up the phone


	6. it's a trap

He sped off to the compound she was there we're my baby bray right here leiania saw Daddy are you OK yes I'm sacred let's go all of a sudden bray said grab her boy's they grabbed leiana she scream Roman turned around she heard a familiar voice remember he said it was Seth and he hit him hold him he pulled out a sliver needle no she scream and she passed out leiana scream daddy and bit him hold still you little brat and she passed out it was a trap . then the phone rings is ready yes boss good let's go boys.


	7. the next raw

Hello and to Monday night raw our first match is Bobby roode against Matt Hardy ding ding there goes the Bell Midway in the Bobby going for a glorious ending but Matt Hardy counters it twist of fate one two three oh no the Wyatt family played lights went grabbed him boys lights went on there was Luke and brain dragging Matt the to back they put him in minstry locker room Lord of darkness walked in there you go master what next him out of here to the limo and get out of here and Bray stay I have a job for you gaurd Ashley until it is time yes meanwhile Hunter was in the middle of the ring about a up coming match up on next week raw all here on stage oh Hunter if you don't give what I want or there will be a wedding tonight you have the of tonight to give me what I or else s hour his ring it was taker well no you can't have her well fine I will hunt you down next week oh by the way she mine next he said with a evil laugh and hang the phone up


	8. his worst fear

Then the phone ring s oh Hunter it was the lord of darkness I got what wanted he went charging for the backstage looking for him all of the suddenI was knocked out by Seth quick tie him up take him to the boiler room then look up he saw bray looking at him with a evil smile on his face his was in Cage take him to the boiler room and keep him until it it's over then he woke up we're am I what am I doing here he to Break free from the cage but couldn't then saw dark came walking out it was Seth it's surprise I'm the one who did because I'm one of them now he said with a evil laugh I'm keeping you here until he is ready for you with a evil laugh it's almost time by now no he said


	9. part 2 his worst fear

his was in Cage then a dark shadow I have orders to you down here until it is over then step out of the shadow it was Seth you won't get away with this as he lunged at the cage trying to get free oh yes I will then Luke came down there it's time I hope you are watching this because it is over for the wwe he lunged towards the cage Luke tie up good now.


	10. the black wedding

mean while it was time for the black wedding is she ready Yes my master middeon Bradshaw go hand bring her to me they walked towards the basement were bray was she just waking up are my child no she screamed let's go they grabbed her walked her towards the Lord of darkness your mine now he said with a evil laugh boys tie her on symbol let's go no why are you doing this to me let quit and hold still it is time the walked in the ring and placed in ring oh the ministry music was playing he was walking towards the ring dearly love it were are to wed Stephanie and the Lord of darkness meanwhile backstage came stone cold and Ken as they turn towards the corner the both got knocked out cold back on stage do you take the Lord of the darkness to be your husband no she screamed no and do you taker her to be wife and her and soul and bear your off spring I do you now kiss your Bride and he kissed her boys let's go


	11. his new bride

Please let go of me now your mine now and Hunter can't me for giving me what I want she slapped him you little bitch now you will pay for this he put a cloth over and made her pass out now let's go our next victim said with a evil laugh but first take my new bride to the basement and lock her up now he said with a evil laugh no let me go she screamed give her a sedtive now no he pulled out a sliver needle and give it to and she passed out now go now.


	12. finding Ashley

as the ministry left mideon you stay I need you for a special yes master he said go find her and bring her to me now go he said with a evil laugh Daniel found out they ministry was here looking for her he found her come on hide in the office Ashley he locked the door as soon as he gets out the door he was surrounded by the Wyatt family hello my new member he swung at him but it was too late he beat down and dragged away from them then she heard a commotion outside then door in dark she was trying to find Daniel then felt a cloth over her then pass out it was mideon then she woke up she was terrified were are you taking me I have one wants to meet you then they were here she was was taken into a dark room and the lights there stood soon in a black hooded robe then he hood off then said remember me my child it the lord of darkness she screamed no then they took the limo let go of me boys give a sedtive and put on a iv now let's go


	13. a new Abigail

meanwhile they have at the compound were Bray do you have the new sister Abigail he said yes boss she is right here boys bring her out now it was Ashley put in her room now and put on iv now yes boss now do you have my new member yes mas bring him out now it was Roman then he woke up and started to lunged at him boys take care of him they restraint him your mine now no I'm not you monster see about let's go boys and we are going to be on there of the compound let's go now and they took him to a room a tied him up to the wall now you will obey me or else never I won't do it boy's him now they flogged him and he out in pain now will you obey me never boys toutred him now he howled out in pain a taker close the door then the other side of the compound she was starting to wake up were am I your new home he said she can hear Roman howling in pain what are you doing to my husband teaching him lesson to obey the ministry no she screamed let him go never he is the Lord of darkness no she screamed she started to get up run were do you think your doing let me go she she bit him and she after her now wait she won't be able to run far I drugged her she ran and she got dizzy and then she saw Bray what did you do to me goodnight sister Abigail and then passed out


	14. finding bri

her up to a iv now while I have one of the ministry watch her Braun go get edge now while I take care of business then went to find taker watch her while I'll leave for raw don't worry she in good he said with a evil laugh now I got some business to be taken care of a someone special to who wants to be reunited with Luke Eric let's go find they headed for raw were bri was as they arrived on raw Finn Saw the Wyatt he went to warn bri go hide they are looking for u she ran into basement were Seth was she saw him he grabbed her were do you think your going she struggled to get away but it was too late oh boss I've got her then hang the phone than put a hooded robe on her hands was tied up let's go she was frightened were are you takeing me she screamed shut up he said were are here took her to a dark room than left then she heard someone coming Daniel is that you then Luke took her took her to Bray were here someone wants to meet you they took the hood off she can see a latern it was Bray she started screaming help me shh no one can here hear you now let's go boys now


	15. her new home

let go of me Stephanie screamed your mine now and Hunter can't help you now your my new bride now never let me go now she screamed were here my new bride Bradshaw and mideon grabbed her please please go now don't worry your in good hands now take this it water no I won't make her drink it she did what's happening I feel dizzy the room was spinning you drugged it you monster Yes I did with a evil laugh boys take care of her while I checked on my prisoner well how is doing doing he still won't give what I will take care of him he went to were he was kept he was tied a board so won't obey never you monster then I have no choice mideon it in its was a needle and a iv now will obey me never bow down to you boys hold him still while I get ready he picked it was morphine no never they put the iv in and give him morphine ouch he howled in pain watch him you monster then gave him a sedtive he was howling in pain and taker watch with a evil laugh


	16. a new little member

a week later the doctor came in and check on Stephanie and told taker the good news how is doctor I've got good news she is pregnant with Hunter baby what no she due any day now good I've got to go to tell our prisoner the good news boys let's go now meanwhile on raw Hunter was still in tied up in the cage he was trying to get free what's going on now he lunged at Seth don't someone special coming to see you with good news they have arrived the Lord of darkness went to the boiler room were was Hunter Saw him and he lunged at him oh Hunter I've good news for you what you monster some is carrying your child Stephanie Hunter said yes but she's mine now and you won't see them again no I will find you and hunt you down we will see about that no then come Bray he he's your now with a evil laugh never he said boys take him away then back to the compound and they got there mideon came rushing up to him my master it is time she's in labor let's go he said and she had a baby girl named grace he picked up the baby she's beautiful he said now hold her tightly for tomorrow she mine no you can't have her she screamed bye my precious little one in the morning the ministry came it time my child no she is mine please don't take her she screamed then taker Walk in is she ready he picked up the baby no not my baby she screamed boys put her out now they gave her morphine and a sedtive then they left they took the baby to the nursery were she was crying shh don't cry little one for this your new home he put in the cradle and she fell asleep


	17. the switch

meanwhile the doctor check on the baby the he walk in how is she said healthy and fine good is going to take care of her i have someone comming very shortly then he left bradshaw come here now go get our prisoner now bri was shaking and crying then the door burst open you come no she then he grabbed her wereare we going the lord of darkness needs you lets go no she screamed they dragged her to him i have special job for you she look in the cradle it was grace take care if try to escape u will be punish bradshaw guard her and make sure she does not escape yes master ive got business to do


	18. switch part 2

and headed towards raw were dean then they arrived meanwhlie dean was looking for them he headed towards the basement ashley was he heard her dean is that yes im scared help me went running down to were she was are you ok then he took robe off her surprise it was seth what you son of a bitch he lunged towards him the minstry was behind him and beat him down he knock out cold see nikki this your fault come grab him what about her comming me they came towards but she ran get now dont worry gangrel my brother will find now grabbed him and put him the van now he growled yes master no lets go bray is waiting for us they drove to the compound were bray do have him here he is my new member then he woke up welcome home bray said i will never join you take him boys were is leilana here she were are you taking me the hood over her were sh couldnt see good edge grab her and dont harm her lets go the went to the side of compound edge take her to her room and her all ready then she was ready mo let go of she was in the corner and would not come out is she no he said she wont come to me i had tried everything have bri come here now they bri and put in the room were she was come out its ok i wont let them hurt you she grabbed her sit and be good im right here come in edge now behave for edge he's not going ok she said and she and egde put iv in ouch that hurt hurts she ready come in boss then he step in the room she got scared please dont hurt me shh im not going he said i need you drink this she did the room was spinning i dont feel good then she passed out good now give her something to make her sleep they did


	19. the new alliance

Chapter 20 - the New alliance

hello everyone and welcome night raw let's kick off the show uh oh the ministry music hits I have a bad feeling about this taker was on the now I have taken over raw and SmackDown I sercurity guards for both shows here they are then five people in hooded robes in the ring now my new minstry show your self they took off there hoods oh my God I couldn't be I can't believe it said Cole it's Matt Hardy and brother Jeff and Dolph Ziggler and Finn Balor and there leader Seth you see if one comes for Roman and Ashley and Stephanie I will know and there will be a a punishment and one thing if you find Nikki you let me know or pay the price he said with a evil laugh good let's get now and the first match is between Corbin and Elias ding ding ding Corbin wins it the b team and roode and Zach Ryder the b team won the last match a divas match between ember moon and Mickie James moon wins it meanwhile Finn just got word were Nikki is and Seth she is on her locker room let's go Boy's mean while Nikki was getting ready for her match all of the sudden lights went out she a commotion outside then the door was shut she on her knees trying to find lightswitch and ran into some and lights came on going somewhere it was Seth she tried to run but got caught by Ziggler she scream let me go they called taker boss we got her now bring her to me they drag her to a room she tied up and blindfolded then he arrived the took the blindfold off and she saw taker she scream let me go you monster well look what I found I knew you would fall in my trap Boy's take her away as he was laughing and raw went off air


	20. living a nightmare

please please let me go as she scream leaving smackdown someone shut her up Seth demand tie her up and give her some thing to make her up here drink she did and became very dizzy why I spinning and she passed out it was drugged let's go now and they drove to the compound Finn take care of her and give her to bray but now he demand he took her to the room set up for her and left she woke up were am I she said then saw a door bars on top then someone look in then left it was Finn oh boss she's awake good I'm coming she scream let me out of here now then the door came open welcome home my precious little one it was and she was backing up stay away from me now there's nothing to be afraid of I'm here to reunite with someone special now if you calm I'm not going to hurt you what do you want from me oh nothing special now let's go as she got up they blindfolded her tie her hands up let's go they took to a room were a chair was sit down no she said Finn sit her down no tie her to the chair now get our and he came in sit him down tie him to the chair you 5 minutes and he slammed the door bring said who there bring is that you Daniel I'm scared she started crying shh it will be alright what do they want from you to be a family member no she scream then the door came open times up let's go no she please please don't hurt him everything is going to be alright as he left now let's go no what do you want for me Finn take care of her now I be in later than it was time for bed she to scared to sleep then bray came in she scream it was bray what do you want for me I want you to have my baby for it's the chosen one no never she scream now get some sleep Finn bring me something to make her sleep he bought in a iv hooked no she kicked it over you shouldn't have done that Finn go find Seth and Braun Tell em I need them asap then here they boys I need you to hold down while I give her the I've they grab her and feet now hold still he pulled out a shiny sliver needle no don't do it she scream she scream Daniel help me he not here to help you he said with a evil laugh she scream ouch it was over then room started spinning before she passed out she saw bray good night my precious little one then she fell asleep


	21. a new era

Meanwhile on raw all of the sudden ministry hits her come the ministry uh oh I have a bad feeling about this then the lord of darkness was in the ring he called all superstars to the stage they all came to the stage then he said were are recruiting a new member to be a disciples of darkness now it will tonight if try to fight back it will your worst nightmare now welcome to new era of darkness


	22. escape

Later while bray and the ministry was on raw at the compound Natty was helping leiana to escape she woke her up she scream please don't its OK I'm going to hurt you I have some one to meet you outside the hurry we don't have much time I know a secret way out of the compound let's go she have to leiana to the other side of the compound wait here there he is he was dress in a black hodeen robe she scream but when he took it was dean uncle is that she ran into his arms I'm scared we're is mommy I don't know let's go shane waiting on us shh there coming go now he sped off they drove to the airport there was shane waiting for them let's go now on the plane she woke up screaming she its OK baby we will find them soon we're going to take care of you we are putting you safe


End file.
